freeradicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Maps
Cato Neimoidia= - In-Engine= swbf3_02.jpg - Phase 1= Cato Neimoida Phase1 01.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 02.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 03.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 04.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 05.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 06.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 07.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 08.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 09.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 10.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 11.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 12.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 13.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 14.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 15.jpg Cato Neimoida Phase1 16.jpg - Phase 2= Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet001.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet002.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet003.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet004.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet005.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet006.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet007.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet008.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet009.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet010.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet011.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet012.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet013.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet014.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet015.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet016.jpg Cato - Phase 2 - style sheet017.jpg - Wii= catowii1.jpg catowii2.jpg catowii3.jpg - BF3 Showreel v6= Cato Neimoidia appears at 02:25. - BF3 alphaNov= Cato Neimoidia appears at 00:34 and 02:47. }} |-|Cloud City = - Phase 2= Bespin - Phase 2 - style sheet001.jpg Bespin - Phase 2 - style sheet002.jpg Bespin - Phase 2 - style sheet003.jpg Bespin - Phase 2 - style sheet004.jpg Bespin - Phase 2 - style sheet005.jpg Bespin - Phase 2 - style sheet006.jpg Bespin - Phase 2 - style sheet007.jpg Bespin - Phase 2 - style sheet008.jpg Bespin - Phase 2 - style sheet009.jpg Bespin - Phase 2 - style sheet010.jpg - Wii= beswii1.jpg beswii2.jpg beswii3.jpg beswii4.jpg beswii5.jpg beswii6.jpg beswii7.jpg beswii8.jpg beswii9.jpg beswii10.jpg beswii11.jpg Wii/Maya Viewport besm1.jpg besm2.jpg besm3.jpg besm4.jpg besm5.jpg besm6.jpg - BF3 Showreel v6= Cloud City appears at 02:19. - BF3 alphaNov= Cloud City appears at 02:17 and 05:13. - LucasArts Feedback= Milestone 10 - Phase 1 b1.jpg b2.jpg b3.jpg b4.jpg }} |-|Coruscant= - Planetary Cannon= Coruscant bespin capship turret.jpg - Phase 3= Coruscant - Phase 3 - style sheet001.jpg Coruscant - Phase 3 - style sheet002.jpg Coruscant - Phase 3 - style sheet003.jpg Coruscant - Phase 3 - style sheet004.jpg Coruscant - Phase 3 - style sheet005.jpg Coruscant - Phase 3 - style sheet006.jpg Coruscant - Phase 3 - style sheet007.jpg Coruscant - Phase 3 - style sheet008.jpg Coruscant - Phase 3 - style sheet009.jpg Coruscant - Phase 3 - style sheet010.jpg Coruscant - Phase 3 - style sheet011.jpg cor1.png cor2.jpg - Wii= corwii1.jpg corwii2.jpg - BF3 Showreel v6= Coruscant appears at 01:23. - BF3 alphaNov= Coruscant appears at 00:23 and 00:38. - LucasArts Feedback= Milestone 10 - Phase 1 co1.jpg co2.jpg }} |-|Dantooine= - Assets= assets1.jpg assets2.jpg - Phase 1= Dantooine_Phase1_01.jpg Dantooine_Phase1_02.jpg Dantooine_Phase1_03.jpg Dantooine_Phase1_04.jpg Dantooine_Phase1_05.jpg Dantooine_Phase1_06.jpg - Phase 2= Dantooine - Phase 2 - style sheet001.jpg Dantooine - Phase 2 - style sheet002.jpg - BF3 Showreel v6= Dantooine appears at 04:47 and 06:09. - BF3 alphaNov= Dantooine appears at 00:28. }} |-|Dathomir= - BF3 alphaNov= Dathomir appears at 02:23 and 04:51. }} |-|Desolation Station= - Phase 2= Desolation Station - Phase 2 - style sheet001.jpg Desolation Station - Phase 2 - style sheet002.jpg Desolation Station - Phase 2 - style sheet003.jpg Desolation Station - Phase 2 - style sheet004.jpg - BF3 Showreel v6= Desolation Station appears at 06:42. - BF3 alphaNov= Desolation Station appears at 00:27, 00:33 and 02:59. }} |-|Endor= - BF3 Showreel v6= Endor appears at 00:25 and 04:41. - BF3 alphaNov= Endor appears at 00:30 and 02:28. }} |-|Death Star II= - Phase 2= Death Star 2 - Phase 2 - style sheet001.jpg Death Star 2 - Phase 2 - style sheet002.jpg Death Star 2 - Phase 2 - style sheet003.jpg Death Star 2 - Phase 2 - style sheet004.jpg - Phase 3= ds1.png ds3.png ds4.png - BF3 alphaNov= Endor appears at 00:36. }} |-|Hoth= - In-Engine= hoth.jpg - Phase 2= Hoth - Phase 2 - style sheet001.jpg Hoth - Phase 2 - style sheet002.jpg Hoth - Phase 2 - style sheet003.jpg Hoth - Phase 2 - style sheet004.jpg Hoth - Phase 2 - style sheet005.jpg Hoth - Phase 2 - style sheet006.jpg Hoth - Phase 2 - style sheet007.jpg - BF3 Showreel v6= Hoth Neimoidia appears at 02:00. - BF3 alphaNov= Hoth appears at 00:20, 03:09 and 03:27. - LucasArts Visual Target Template= Environment Structure *Look to call out architectural contours that are consistent as well as distinct throughout the level / world h1.png h2.png h3.png h4.png Environmental Set Dressing *After specific contours and/or structural consistencies have been identified look for those peripherals, dressings and/or objects that add to its uniqueness, distinctiveness, purpose and style. hh1.png hh2.png hh3.png hh4.png Lighting and basic placeable objects *Lighting, contrast and volume are very important aspects of any environment that must be identified early. However identifying the source of that lighting is also key. *There are plenty of objects and peripherals throughout the environment. The key is to identify objects that are consistent to the world, what their purpose is (do they make sense in being there) and their distinctiveness to the world / level they belong. hhh1.png hhh2.png hhh3.png }} |-|Kashyyyk= - Assets= kas1.jpg - Phase 1= Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets001.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets002.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets003.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets004.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets005.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets006.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets007.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets008.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets009.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets010.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets011.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets012.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets013.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets014.jpg Kashyyyk - Phase 1 - style_sheets015.jpg }} |-|Mustafar= - In-Engine= mus1.jpg mus2.jpg mus3.jpg - Phase 2= Mustafar - Phase 2 - style_sheet001.jpg Mustafar - Phase 2 - style_sheet002.jpg Mustafar - Phase 2 - style_sheet003.jpg Mustafar - Phase 2 - style_sheet004.jpg Mustafar - Phase 2 - style_sheet005.jpg Mustafar - Phase 2 - style_sheet006.jpg Mustafar - Phase 2 - style_sheet007.jpg Mustafar - Phase 2 - style_sheet008.jpg Mustafar - Phase 2 - style_sheet009.jpg Mustafar - Phase 2 - style_sheet010.jpg Mustafar - Phase 2 - style_sheet011.jpg Mustafar - Phase 2 - style_sheet012.jpg - BF3 Showreel v6= Mustafar appears at 06:39. }} |-|Tatooine= - In-Engine= tat1.jpg tat2.jpg tat3.jpg tat5.jpg tat6.jpg tat7.jpg tat8.jpg tat9.jpg tat10.jpg tat11.jpg tat12.jpg tat13.jpg tat14.jpg tat15.jpg - 2006 Test Map= t1.jpg t2.jpg t3.jpg - Early Redesign= Tatooine_Redesign_Phase2_01.jpg Tatooine_Redesign_Phase2_02.jpg Tatooine_Redesign_Phase2_03.jpg Tatooine_Redesign_Phase2_04.jpg Tatooine_Redesign_Phase2_05.jpg Tatooine_Redesign_Phase2_06.jpg Tatooine_Redesign_Phase2_07.jpg Tatooine_Redesign_Phase2_08.jpg - BF3 Showreel v6= Tatooine appears at 00:39 and 04:26. - BF3 alphaNov= Tatooine appears at 00:24, 02:20 and 04:55. - LucasArts Feedback= Milestone 4 ms4tat.png|When flying high, sometimes one can see a large square as the detailed textures of the ground are loaded - this is a terrain rendering bug (PC). tatxb.png|The size of the world rendered when flying is limited to a large square of textures that updates when flying forward. This is the transition from the low-res textures to the megatexture. Optimisations to memory and texture streaming addressed the issue (Xbox 360). Milestone 6 m6tat.png|Network play on the PC version often seems to get de-synched, and neither game clients, nor the server, seem to know that the game is not synched. See the example screenshot below, where one player sees a tank flying overhead. m6ta.png|All textures became black after a minute of playing on some machines. Milestone 9 o1.png o2.png o3.png o4.png o5.png o6.png o7.png o8.png o9.png o10.png Milestone 10 m10tat1.png m10tat2.png m10tat3.png m10tat4.png m10tat5.png m10tat6.png m10tat7.png m10tat8.png m10tat9.png m10tat10.png Milestone 11 MS11 PC 1.jpg|PC feedback stats here. MS11 PC 2.jpg MS11 PC 3.jpg MS11 PC 4.jpg MS11 PC 5.jpg MS11 PC 6.jpg MS11 PC 7.jpg MS11 PC 8.jpg MS11 PC 9.jpg MS11 PC 10.jpg MS11 PC 11.jpg MS11 PC 12.jpg MS11 PC 13.jpg MS11 PC 14.jpg MS11 PC 15.jpg MS11 PC 16.jpg MS11 360 1.jpg|Xbox 360 feedback starts here. MS11 360 2.jpg MS11 360 3.jpg MS11 360 4.jpg MS11 360 5.jpg MS11 360 6.jpg }} |-|Yavin 4= - BF3 alphaNov= Yavin 4 appears at 00:26, 00:31 and 00:37. }}